wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
101+ Ways to Annoy Queen Scarlet
__NOEDITSECTION__ If you want to suggest a way, click HERE! Alternate title: "101(+) Ways to Kill Queen Scarlet, Torture Queen Scarlet, and Maul Queen Scarlet." '101 Ways to Annoy Queen Scarlet' 1. Tell her that Glory is coming back for her. (Suggested by: XxGalaxzzyxX) 2. Tell her Ruby is way better than her. (Suggested by: Lemondrop27) 3. Tie her to a tree in the Rainforest while Coconut slowly does nothing. (Suggested by: Scarabthesandwing111) 4. Make her see all of Pyrrhia watch a video of her death on repeat. (Suggested by: DewSpectrum11) 5. Make the SkyWings appreciate Tourmaline. (Suggested by: DewSpectrum11) 6. Make her tear the Arena down with her own claws. (Suggested by: Scarabthesandwing111) 7. Tell her she's ugly and the worst queen ever. (Suggested by: Coral the Niseasandwing) 8. Have Cliff beat her in a fight. (Suggested by: Coral the Niseasandwing) 9. Show her the RainWings and not let her have any. (Suggested by: Greatwhinter707) 10. Make her watch Dora the Explorer and My little Pony (Suggested by: Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) 11. Cover her food with lemon juice and pretend its Royal RainWing Blood (Suggested by: DewSpectrum11) 12. Tell her all the female Dragonets of Destiny are now queens. (Suggested by: MagmaDagger) 13. Do the same thing Diamond did to Foeslayer (resurrect her then kill her over and over again) :) (Suggested by: Official Cumulus Cloud) 14. Tell her Sebastion the demonic Spirit is going to drown her (Suggested by: Queenlightwolf3) 15. Lock her in a room, tied up, with kinkajou and and lots of pineapples (Suggested by: Queenlightwolf3) 16. Give her lots of presents: Statues of the Dragonets of Destiny. (Suggested by: Official Cumulus Cloud) 17. Tell her that Ruby, Kestrel, and Peril are all more pretty and better than her. (Suggested by: Shinepool Seawing queen) 18. Make a RainWing like coconut follow her all day long. (Suggested by: Nightgazer the nightwingg) 19. Make her be attached to Glory for the day. (Suggested by: Shinepool Seawing queen) 20. Make her sit on the same marble tree that Glory sat in. (Suggested by: Shinepool SeaWing queen) 21. Bind her mouth and clip her talons so she can't fight. (Suggested by: Greatwhinter707) 22. Make her eat 1,000,000,000,000,000 potatoes without stopping. (Suggested by: Nightgazer the Nightwingg) 23. Have another RainWing scar her face (Suggested by: Official Cumulus Cloud) 24. Resurrect her mom and sisters (Suggested by: Official Cumulus Cloud) 25. Tie her up in the rainforest, in a spot Glory is all the time yet Scarlet cant do anything to her (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) 26. Put her near a singing Cliff (Suggested by: Feather the Everywing) 27. Chain her to a wall and force feed her fruits and vegetables 24 hours a day. (Suggested by: MagmaDagger) 28. Talk to Scarlet asking her not to attack yourself. (Suggested by: Greatwhinter707) 29. Give her a statue of Glory. (Suggested by: Nightgazer the nightwingg) 30. Have Glory hug her. (Suggested by: TinyTiger28) 31. Chain her to a tree and force her to sit there and eat fruits and vegetables all day for a really long time, then hit the other side of her face with venom. (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) 32. Get ANOTHER scavenger to steal her treasure (Suggested by: Official Cumulus Cloud) 33. Sing the Dragonets song over and over and over again. (Suggested by: Shinepool Seawing queen) 34. Put her, Peril, and Clay in the same room. (Suggested by: MagmaDagger) 35. Force her to listen to Barney dubstep for 10 hours (Suggested by: NightseekerTheNightwingSeer) 36. Make a very realistic Glory statue and set it in front of Scarlet and chain her to a wall with "Glory" staring at her for a day. (Suggested by: Nightgazer the nightwingg) 37. Lock her in a room with the following phrase repeating over and over again for a century: "BURN ABANDONED YOU AND YOU DESERVED IT!" (Suggested by: YOHIOloid56) 38. Sing "oh the dragonets are coming" over and over again but in the tune of Christmas carols (Suggested by: PomegranateTheRainWing854) 39. Make her scroll through 100,000,000 spongebob memes, then make her write an essay on EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. (Suggested by: NightseekerTheNightwingSeer) 40. Steal all of her treasure and give it to the poor. (Suggested by: Shinepool Seawing queen) 41. Make her watch memes...DE WAE memes...and the other MEMS (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) 42. Give Scarlet a mirror. (Suggested by: Greatwhinter707) 43. Make a coconut and potato army attack her. (Suggested by: Nightgazer the nightwingg) 44. Make Peril burn all her treasure (Suggested by: Peacewielder the NightWing 1) 45. Make her fall in love with Clay (Suggested by: Halo the ArcWing) 46. Force her to sit in a room where things like "YOUR UGLY!" And "WORST QUEEN EVER!" Play loudly on repeat (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) 47. Have a RainWing spit magical death spit on her "beautiful side." (Suggested by: Greatwhinter707) 48. Stick her in a room unable to move or talk with a bunch of Rainwing and Skywing dragonets,who are extremely interested in her face and Cliff singing about how awesome his mom is (Suggested by: ForestFire28) 49. Force her to sing songs about how great Ruby is with Cliff (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) 50. Kill her. That'll annoy her. (Suggested by: Halo the ArcWing) 51. Make her shrink her ego? (Suggested by: Halo the ArcWing) 52. Show her any of her daughters or relatives. (Suggested by: Greatwhinter707) 53. Make her toss her treasure in lava (Suggested by: Shadow hunter the Nightwing) 54. Feed her a robot RainWing that looks exactly like a real RainWing. (Suggested by: DewSpectrum11) 55. Not fight in her arena but actually talk it out with your opponent. (Suggested by: Greatwhinter707) 56. Stab her with REALLY sharp pencils (Suggested by: Rainbow the Fusion) 57. Make her have to spend eons with Glory not being able to kill her or even lay a claw on her! (Suggested by: Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) 58. make her hug peril and say sorry for the lies and killing and if she screams or cries she has to start over and at the end, if shes still alive, make glory shoot her with venom again but in her eyes. (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) 59. oooh make her listen to ALL the Justin Beiber songs.......on PERMANENT REPEAT (Suggested by: RandomWeirdoDragon) 60. Put pencils in her food. She'll die cuz of the led. (Suggested by: StarflightTheNightWingDragonet) 61. let her son's girlfriend scream that she's a better and prettier queen (suggested by: lightangel2007, p.s. she's half rainwing) 62. enchant four lego bricks to always stay under her talons as she walks and then make her wings not work. (Suggested by: Mewis4wes0me42 63. Clone Glorys and make them spit venom all around Scarlet's body trapped in the floor while a million kinkajous dance around. Suggested by: Nightblossom Aka Megmeg61) 64. Have a million Kinkajou's in her palace lobbing pineapples and painting yellow and pink everywhere, singing Glory is our queen. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 65. Clone 713264164912374691328743 Annoying Oranges in her Palace. (Suggested by Nightblossom Aka Megmeg61) 66. Clone her a million but make them all really sweet and regal so that they destroy her evil stuff and she gets angry.She’ll keep rebuilding and they keep destroying. Also,make the clones and the real one immortal and invincible. (Suggested by: Nightdawn the Rogue) 67. Tie her up and bind her mouth, then lock her in a room full of cats. (Suggested by: Akkunaithedragongod) 68. Slap her with a tail. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 69. Turn her into phil connors and send her to Punxsutawney, but send a rainwing to kill her. if my calculations are correct, she will get venomed and wake up fine and then get venomed again, etc. (Suggested by: Mewis4wes0me42) 70. Leave her at the planet of Skaro and let Daleks attack her. (Suggested by: Doctorwars) 71. Buy dragon flame cacti and explode her palace. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 72. Get Will Smith to rewind time and make her suffer her death 69 times. (Suggested by: IAmAPusheen3) 73. Turn her into a sloth and give her to exquisite. (Suggested by: Mewis4wes0me42) 74. Chain her down, muzzle her, and treat her like a pet sloth, like nuzzling her, feeding her banana pulp and cooing, "Scarlet, my dear sloth! Mama loves you!" That kinda thing. (Suggested by: Nightdawn the Rogue) 75. Rattle her off by telling stories about how Ruby fought her and how she won in a very loud voice. (Suggested by WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 76. Make her fight the Dragonets of Destiny (clones but are very real) forever. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 77. Make her wear a skull that obstructs her vision fully then makes SandWing stab her. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 78. Give her a cup of "youth and beauty potion" that is really just SandWing venom and a little bit of Brightsting cactus, so she will burn from the inside out without knowing why. Tip: Tell her it can also cure pains. (Suggested by: Nightdawn the Rogue) 79. Have her be surrounded by baby RainWings that will torture her for the rest of her life. (Suggested by: TelephoneTheDutchAngelDragon) 80. Make her eat her tail which she will tear off before. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 81. Clip her wings, tie her up, and make her listen to mogolovonio X1000 for the rest of eternity. (Suggested by: Akkunaithedragongod) 82. Strap her to a pole so she can't break free and make her watch Peppa Pig for the rest of her life. (Suggested by: TelephoneTheDutchAngelDragon) 83. Make her immortal, tie her to a chair, fasten goggles to her eyes, and force her to watch memes and videos of her death while immortal baby dragons blow frostbreath on her and freeze her to death. (Suggested by: Nightdawn the Rogue) 84. 1) Kill a SandWing. Extract the venom from the SandWing, and take some from a RainWing. Then somehow sneak a scale off of Scarlet. I suggest setting her tapestries on fire and melting her gold. Also take a piece of her face off a tapestry. 2) Mix the venom with the items. Then whisper "Give me gold, give me silver, all I want is something to kill Scarlet with" until either a vial of venom appears, or a magic stick does. If they both do then good. Venom?Skip to 7. 3)Take the stick and dip it into the ocean under 3 full moons. Then, grab a SkyWing egg. Toss it into the mixture, and start mixing it with the stick while your fire keeps it warm. Your egg will change into a red-black-white one. Then wait for it to hatch. It'll turn out as a copy of Scarlet. It'll be the clone of Scarlet, just completely loyal to you. 4) Spread LOADS of chaos to the kingdoms: Preferably start a war with SkyWings against the rest of the tribes excluding the NightWings and IceWings, which you'd better enslave by drinking some of the mixture, which gives you the power to change into other dragons, memories intact. 5) Transform into a SandWing. Name yourself Everest and go to Scarlet with the stick and a chunk of raw, juicy meat. Offer her a way to bribe the tribes by tapping the meat with the stick. The meat cooks with flaming brilliance, and offer it to the queen. When she eats it, she'll feel off. Her soul is now weakened and she is subconsciously loyal to you. 6) Tell the tribes to go to the SkyWing kingdom. Make Scarlet share her kingdom, enslave her dragons to YOU and make YOU the queen of your tribes. Secretly create the perfect NightWing queen and IceWing queen, who LOVE you, of course. Send them as the NEW QUEENS. Get rid of the cloned Scarlet by chaging her into your dragonet. Then when the tribes have all left, torture Scarlet to death. 7) Venom? Go to Scarlet and beg for mercy. Offer her a beautiful necklace dripping with jewels and gold. There is a spike in there, filled with venom, activated by the push of a ruby. Help her put it on. Push the ruby secretly. Scarlet will feel dizzy and sick. She will retire to her quarters. Then get a job as Scarlet's personal maid. 8) Cook her a meal of scavenger stew with poisoned cow as a side dish. When she eats it, she'll feel even worse. Bind and gag her down. Then slit her throat, leave the stew dripping over her, incinerate her to ashes and claim her crown. Remember to make friends with the daughters. (Suggested by: Nightdawn the Rogue) 85. Make her act like a very silly, lazy RainWing for a whole day that keeps saying, "Queen Glory is awesome, Queen Glory is awesome, Queen Glory is awesome." (Suggested by: Qibli77) 86. Trap her with a bunch of RainWings but make sure she can't attack any of them. (Suggested by: TidalWavetheseawing425) 87. Show her pictures of how dumb she looks in the graphic novel. (Suggested by: Stormtorch3) 88. Cover her in maggots for the rest of eternity. (Suggested by: Mewis4wes0me42) 89. Use animus magic to make it so she can never threaten or taunt anyone ever again. (Suggested by: mewis4wes0me42) 90. Scar the OTHER side of her face. With a REALLY annoying young RainWing. (Suggested by: Celestialfyre) 91. Have her attacked by a bunch of giant scavengers with radioactive staplers. (Suggested by: Celestialfyre) 92. Tell her all the Scarlet ships that have ever existed. (Suggested by: Ocean Curse) 93. Show Scarlet this thread suggestion thread. (Suggested by: Creatiøn) 94. Sing Peanutbutterjellytime with spelling mistakes and instead of saying Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly With A Baseball Bat, say Peanut Butter Scarlet, Peanut Butter Scarlet Being Hit With A Baseball Bat. (Suggested by: ocean Curse) 95. Ship her with random dragons and enchant her to kiss every one of the dragons you shipped her with. Maybe even a scavenger or two. (scandit(scarletxbandit) or scower(scarletxflower) anyone?) (Suggested by: Akkunaithedragongod) 96. Give Glory the prize of 'Queen of the year' and give Scarlet a front seat with a seatbelt she can't take off. (Suggested by: Insect Studios) 97. Give her a weird nickname and visit her frequently and only call her that weird nickname (Maybe Prune Face) (Suggested by: Creatiøn) 98. Make her listen to the Muffin song 10 hours on loop. (Suggested by: Misty the Hybrid) 99. Give her her palace back (the palace, to be clear, not the throne) but with every art of her but highlighting the venomed side of her face. (Suggested by: Mewis4wes0me42) 100. Make her listen to an entire tape of Starflight reciting the poem ''An Epic Battle: How Peril and Tourmaline/Ruby Kicked Scarlet's Butt (by Peril and Starflight) ''(Suggested by: IAmAPusheen3) 101. Trap her in a muddy marshy part of a MudWing swamp with a bunch of hyper MudWings born from blood red eggs. (Suggested by: Skarmoleaf) 102. Put RainWing venom on her face again. Then tell Tsunami she can use Scarlet as a training dummy for her fighting, but don’t tell Scarlet. When Tsunami drags Scarlet away, tell Tsunami she should move into the Rainforest. When she does have Glory tell all the RainWings what happened to her with Scarlet. And all the RainWings will use her as a training dummy too. (Suggested by: Ocean Curse) 103. Lock her in a room with Kinkajou. And Cliff. For 45. Whole. Days. (Suggested by: Crystalcat137) 104. Tie Scarlet down, release a bunch of dragonets including Cliff near her, trap them all in a room, have a RainWing/NightWing dragonet smear sticky fruit pulp all over her face, have Cliff sing a song about how great his mother is (extra points if it’s long), and every time she complains, have Peril poke her! On the beautiful side of her face! (Suggested by: Crystalcat137) 105. Make her read 'Escaping Peril' every hour about the bit where she get wrecked. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 106. Make her step over three hundred feet of lego gears standing up. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) 107. Enchant a tower to bonk her each time she takes a step. (Suggested by: WolfCallerTheDriftWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX)